Tsukiakari no Shitade- Under the Moonlight
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: The Helsings, an order a man and women, dedicated to protecting humanity from the things that hide under the bed, sadly Yugao Helsing, a fresh recruit is in for a rude awakening when her misinformation sends her spiraling into what could be classed as a supernatural war. Part of my NaruxYugao Pole.


**Plagued Ambition here, here is another teaser for one of the poll votes, remember they are closing on the 28 of Feb.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Van Helsing. **

* * *

Her breath hitched in her throat as the wide jaws closed down on her. A werewolf, it was meant to be a rather easy task, sadly the order did not tell her a creature of this magnitude was in the area. Blood ran down her hand as it was clutched tightly around a shard of her now broken sword.

Drool dripped down onto her form, telling her just how close the beast was, suddenly it stopped in its tracks though, sniffing the air around it, slowly backing away from her and moving to stand on all fours growling as the shrubs, she had been hidden in minutes earlier started to rustle.

An elegant looking blonde haired man walked through, staring the beast down as he brushed his wild looking hair that was just longer than shoulder length over his shoulder and out of his vision. His iceberg blue eyes were piercing, his right hand was loosely wrapped around a long thin blade as his black high coloured cloak fluttered in the gentle breeze. "Ookami, you are trespassing on my families land, leave or your pelt shall keep my warm on the coldest nights."

There was no evil intention behind his words, it was as if he was stating facts, the beast howled before charging forward, intent on tearing the new man apart. The blonde took a step forward to meet the beast, walking straight past it like nothing had happened, a small slither of blood dripped from his blade. "Ookami, you are nothing but mindless beasts." His lean body moved over to the downed beast, with deft movements he drove his blade through the skull, proceeding to skin in before her eyes, it did not take him long, he quickly rolled it up tying it off and hanging it from his shoulders, his blade turned to what could only be described as energy before it blew away with the wind.

He slowly turned to face her, her eyes were drawn to the regal clothing he wore under his cloak, he rose a brow when he noticed her staring. With a small flick of his head, the strands of hair he had shifted over his shoulder fell back to cover his face. "Stand girl. Surely even you are capable of such a trivial task."

"Yugao." She bit out, looking up at the rude blonde man, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thing white stick, placing it on his lips and lighting it.

"And?" He muttered taking the stick away from his mouth and breathing out a large cloud of smoke.

"Its my name, you should use it Mr?"

"Girl, I did not ask for your name, nor do I wish for you to know mine." He turned and moved away when she made no effort to try to stand.

"W-wait, I can't move..." finishing her sentence softly, the blonde hypersensitive ears picked up her words though. He scuffed his boots on the ground before turning softly and striding back to her, picking her up by the back of her coat and placing her on her feet.

She stumbled forward crashed into his chest, he had to fight the urge to scowl at the crest on her back. "A Helsing, unable to stand on her own feet, how your pathetic excuse of an order has fallen." Yugao tried to push away from him and scowl at his dirty words.

She felt a strong tuck on the back of her coat, finding her form come off the ground before her back hit something again, she noticed that they were moving. "Uh where are you taking me?"

Her frame was jerked around on his back. "Hush girl, I like the quiet." She fumed at his words and tried to move.

"My name is Yugao, USE IT." She felt his wild locks brush through her purple hair, it was strange at how much that sensation stuck out to her at the moment, given her situation anyway.

"If I utter your name will you still your tongue?"

"Worth a shot isn't it?" He could hear the joking tone in her voice, it irked him at how she could be so carefree, she nearly lost her life.

"I would rather not give you the satisfaction of having that strange need to be called your name come true, remember I can always just kill you instead." He shifted her on his back again.

"If that was true why would you save me in the first place?" He froze for a few moments, his gaze slowly turning to the full moon above him, with a gentle shake of his head he moved forward again, pushing through the shrubs and trees. "Hey I am talking to you here."

"For a Helsing, you talk too much girl, learn to shut your valve that releases that obnoxious thing you call a voice."

"Hmmph. Names Yugao." She pouted on his back, not that it mattered, he couldn't see her anyway.

Yugao took notice that they had broken through a tree line, making their way across a grassy clearing, the force holding her in place relented and she fell to the ground in a heap, turning over she rubbed her backside and glared at the blonde. "What was that for!" She screamed at him.

Only now noticing that he was standing on top of a lake. There was no reflection beneath his feet. "There is a blanket near you, along with some medical tape, that is as far as my generosity will travel. Grow strong girl, I don't want to have to do this again."

Like his sword from earlier he started to turn into energy starting at his feet. "W-wait, please tell me your name?" He turned around to face her, giving a small smile.

"If it pleases you, I am Namikaze Naruto, prince of the Namikaze family." Up to his chest had vanished by this point.

"Well, thank you Naruto, even if you didn't mean to help me, I still appreciate it." He gave a small nod as it passed his chin.

"Prove to the world you are actually capable, I do not want this to be a regular thing, grow strong _Yugao_." Her name was said from all around her as the last trickle of him turned to energy and he vanished.

* * *

Naruto's soft steps echoed through the dimly lit halls of the cobble stone halls. The pelt of the werewolf dangling over his shoulder. The sounds of hurried footsteps reached his ears, two screaming figures running cheerily down the hall. "Nii-sama you're back!" A small crimson haired child slammed into his waist.

His right hand dropped down and patted the child on the head causing her to chuckle. "Sumi-chan have you been behaving for father?" She nodded into him, he bent down and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Naruto-sama, I am sorry I tried to stop her bu-" Her words were cut off as he raised a hand stopping the woman in her tracks.

"Sasha-san, can you have this pelt clean and tanned, I think Sumi-chan deserves a present for being such a good girl... don't you Sasha-san?" He slowly stood and took the fur from his back, passing it over to the maid as the light from the flames flickered.

"Sochi, is it done?" Minato Namikaze, head of the Namikaze clan and father of Naruto was a lean man, standing maybe an inch taller than his son, both having unruly hair and angular faces, their iceberg blue eyes, everything about them was similar, so much so that the newer servants sometimes got them mixed up.

"The pelt is being given to Sumi-chan, that is if she wasn't lying about behaving for you tou-san." Minato shook his head with a smile, looking over the cleanly cut pelt.

"You have done well sochi, were there any complications?" Naruto patted Sumi on the back and motioned for her to leave with Sasha, they both did as they were asked leaving the two blondes alone in the halls.

"There was a Helsing, I hope for her sake she was new."

"She still lives then?" Naruto just shook his head at Minato.

"I saw reason to listen to Kaa-chan's lessons at that point, I lead her to water and gave her basic supplies, if she manages to get herself killed... that is her issue." He gave a small hand wave, as if he was dismissing himself of all responsibility.

"If they encroach, you know what you need to do... right Naruto?"

"Family comes before anything else tou-san, that is something I will not forget." It sounded almost robotically programed into the boy.

Minato nodded before turning on his feet. "Good, come sochi, you are still to eat yes?" Naruto gave a small nod to the man. "Your mother has been most insistent on being the one to prepare your meal lately."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he strode after his father. "She must just have a thing for unruly blondes tou-san." Minato sighed and shook his head.

"You will have your own one day, you will not play with what is mine." Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"It really is good to be home father."

"Its good to have you home Naruto."

* * *

Day came around and Yugao was able to move, not without difficulty though, her body was still stiff, even still sore in some places. She let out a small yelp, her shoulder stung like crazy, she quickly bandaged the wound, the pressure against it hurt a little but made it a little easier to move. Packing up the blanket, a sudden urge to sniff it came across her, vanilla, earth and a touch of blood, she was unsure whether that was there to start with or it was from herself.

It was now placed away in her pack, she placed the pack off to the side, trudging her body to the lake she had slept by last night. Quickly rinsing her face and staring at her reflection, her eyes narrowed. "Naruto didn't have one." She murmured splashing more water against her face and letting a sigh come out as she moved back to her pack. Placing it on her back and taking slow steps towards the nearby town.

An hour or so had passed when she entered the boundaries, the villagers looking at her in question, she didn't have enough time to become worried by them. Quickly passing through the market and heading to the church, the priest took one look at the cloak and nodded to her, waving her into the confession booth.

Sitting down she let out a small hiss, her body was aching now. "Helsing, you have a new task from the Order." A small groan slipped from her mouth.

"I will need a few days to recover, after that I will be ready to start the next mission. Give me the information now though." A small grumble came from the priest.

"Very well, you are needed to ask permission from the Namikaze family to move through their lands." He heard the girl on the other side muttering something about her luck.

"That doesn't sound to hard, could they have not just sent a letter to the family? I know that they seem really rude, but if the Helsings asked them for permission they wouldn't turn it down right?" The priest chuckled quietly before noticing she wasn't joking.

"My dear, the Namikaze, they are more likely to attack the messenger then to listen to what he has to say, rude does not exactly cover them." Yugao rose a brow at the priest's tone and words chosen.

"Then why send a message at all? Why don't we just push through?"

"You are new to this job aren't you?" His voice was even, not cold and not warm.

"Is it really that easy to tell?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Very, you have done no research on this area, nor do you know the clans that reside in them." She tapped her foot, now slightly irritated by the mans words.

"Can you just fill me in quickly?" A long drawn out sigh was heard from the other side.

"Very well, but listen, I shall only say this once, Haruno, Uchiha and Namikaze all reside in the surrounding area. They are lead by Kings and Queens, current King and Queen for the Uchiha's is Fugaku and Mikoto, for the Haruno's its Kizashi and Mebuki. There once was a fourth clan, but they were fused together with the Namikaze when Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina wed and gave birth-"

"To Naruto Namikaze?" Her soft voice spoke from behind the veil. The priest was quiet for a few moments.

"Yes... why?"

"I may have met him last night, like I said he is rude, he insulted my skills as a Hellsing and started to slander the Order." The priest threw back the wooden barricade between them and frantically checked the girl over, relaxing when he found nothing. "What was that for?" The priest waved a dismissive hand and cleared his throat.

"Let me finish, you will know then. The Haruno are Fae, wonderful folk, but quite often confused as evil for communing with nature, also their next in line Sakura is incredibly violent, leading to some issues in the village." Yugao had nodded but let the man continue. "Her pink hair and green eyes is most noticeable, under the light of a full moon you can sometimes see the wings of a Fae, or fairy if you would. Her clan is mostly friendly and should not give you any issues nor the Helsings, sadly the other two will not be so easy. Especially after you killed a member from the Uchiha, currently Itachi is the prince of the clan, Sasuke is his younger brother and they are currently in a power struggle for the position. The clan has either jet black hair or a dark brown, their eyes are onyx in colour or glowing red when their emotions come into play, I do not have to tell you how to spot one."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly she nodded and gave a small chuckle. "The Namikaze, they have a Prince by the name of Naruto, whom you have already met, Natsumi is his younger sister, I must say he is incredibly protective of her, any actions towards his younger sister must be thought of properly as it could very well cost you your life." She gulped at the information, Naruto did not seem like a pleasant man at the best of times. "Because of the fusion of the clans, they will hold either crimson red hair with deep green eyes or golden blonde hair with iceberg blue eyes, the women are seen as incredibly attractive by the male populace while Naruto himself seems to make women swoon with a single look."

"What are the Namikaze?" She asked, already having thoughts running through her head.

"They are what most can not believe my child, it is said that Minato is older than the first himself, their souls trapped forever, stealing their reflection away from prying eyes, they are the day walking children of the night, they are the elder vampires. Deadly and primal when it comes to their family, humanity is seen as a flaw to them but they have held some trickle of respect for the Helsings before. Lets just hope Naruto does not find your irritating my child, I would hate to see your faceless corpse." The priest sounded almost a little cheery at the end there, Yugao gave a quick bow muttering thanks and left.

"It sounds like I walked into a civil war." Yugao pouted looking at the surrounding towns people, a few flashes of golden blonde hair vanishing from the corner of her eye, same with jet black and pink. "And they already know I am here."

* * *

**PA: And that is the teaser for what **_my_ **version of a Van Hellsing Naruto would be like, I hope you enjoyed, also remember if you want to see this fic continued up vote it on the pole that is currently up on my profile, it closes on the 28th of Feb so be quick guys and girls.**


End file.
